Alexandria McConnell (Fear Street)
'''Alexandria "Zan" McConnell '''is the secondary villainess of "Runaway", book #41 of R.L. Stine's original ''Fear Street ''series (published on January 1, 1997). History In 7th grade, Zan was the girlfriend of Doug Gaynor. The two were in a loving relationship and were even voted "Couple Most Likely To Last Forever" in the yearbook. But when Doug grew tired of the relationship and began seeing another girl, Zan snapped. Zan confronted Doug on her balcony one night, which led to a fight in which Zan shoved Doug off the balcony and onto the spiked fence that surrounded her home. Doug was impaled on the spikes, and the psychotic Zan watched as her boyfriend slowly died. Sometime before the events of the book, Zan began dating Nick and began working with him at The Burger Basket, a Shadyside fast food restaurant. Events When Felicia Fletcher, a woman with telekinetic abilities who ran away from a college where she was being experimented on, she came to Shadyside and first met Nick when he helped give her a life into town. Later on, after enrolling at Shadyside High and running into Nick again, Felicia went with him to The Burger Basket and meets Zan. While Zan acted somewhat polite to Felicia, she pulled out a knife when Nick left them alone, warning her that Nick was hers (though she later apologizes). Zan later began leaving threats for Felicia, claiming that she knew everything about her and that she should leave town, putting one in her locker along with her original driver's license and another in her house. Felicia also overheard Zan and Nick arguing outside the Burger Basket, with Zan telling him to stay away from Felicia. One night, Zan invited Felicia to her extravagant home for a sleepover. It was during that time that Felicia discovered Zan's previous relationship with Doug Gaynor through her old yearbook, with their Couple Most Likely To Last Forever photo covered with dried blood. After looking at the original yearbook in the school library, Felicia recognized Doug's name from a memorial bench in the school. Felicia went to Nick, who told her about how Zan had killed Doug, believing that it was an accident. But later on, while Zan and Felicia were working at the restaurant, Zan asked Felicia to go change the lightbulb in the storage room. Unbeknownst to Felicia, Zan had set up a trap for Felicia by pouring water on the floor and cutting the wiring to electrocute her. Felicia realized this in time and avoided the deadly trap, but was unable to prevent manager Barry from being shocked instead. A fire broke out as a result, and Felicia was able to use her powers to help everyone escape. Afterwards, Nick gave Zan his keys so she could escape the news reporters. But before she could leave, the evil Zan attacked Felicia and began to choke her, angry that she hadn't been killed by her set-up. Nick was able to stop Zan by pulling her off Felicia, and tried to appease Zan by saying Felicia meant nothing to him. After that, Felicia decided it was time to leave Shadyside, but stopped by school to retrieve a photograph of her father from her locker. But when she got there, Nick tried to talk to her to apologize for the incident at the restaurant. But as he did so, Zan rushed up to him and Felicia with a knife, cutting Nick's knuckles before attacking Felicia. When Felicia brought up Doug, Zan became angry and confessed to killing him for hurting her. Before she could kill Felicia, though, Felicia used her telekinesis to bend the knife blade back and throw the villainess against the lockers. Felicia then had Nick and another guy restrain Zan before taking off. Zan was later placed in a mental institution. Quotes * "You might owe Nick your life. But he's going with me. Remember that." (Zan threatening Felicia at knifepoint to stay away from Nick during their first meeting) Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Book Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Impalement Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested